gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eganio
For archived discussions, please see: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Please Help Me Explain Hey, earlier today User:Grand Theft Auto Lover asked me to nominate him for admin (see User_talk:Biggest_gta_fan_ever#Nomination)and bribed me by saying he'd nominate me in return. Can you please help me explain to him that he has only made 14 edits and isn't nearly eligable for admin (as either would I be). Thank You. BTW, it may look like that wasn't done by that user, thats because it wasn't, they left it on my board so I copied it there, I like the talk page better. Biggest gta fan ever 08:44, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I realise everything that you said, it was just the number 14 got to me. Besides, if I ever nominate someone, it'll be because I think they deserve it, NOT because they ask me to. Eg. if you weren't already an admin, just from what I notice in my watched pages, I would have to nominate you. Also, your reply to me read like (I mabye it's just how I read it) you thought that I was also trying to get nominated. This couldn't be further from the truth. Into the future maybe (but a long time into the future) but now, I don't see the need. Thank you. Biggest gta fan ever 08:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's fine, I just had to make sure you knew. Biggest gta fan ever 09:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) OFLC merge I tackeled the merge, but it was my first, please have a look at tell me if I went about it right. OFLC, Office of Film and Literature Classification, Biggest gta fan ever 10:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I was looking at those too, but before the merge, they were missing the whole time, I think I can get the ones for the current ratings, but the past ratings I can only try. Biggest gta fan ever 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have the pics but there are 2 problems, They are from the official website (what do we do about the copyright thing) and also I don't know how to upload them. Reply to my talk page with the answers and I will do whatever you say I need to tomorrow (Aus time), as time is moving on Aus and i'm getting pretty tired staring at the computer. Thank You Biggest gta fan ever 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::File name, or description? Biggest gta fan ever 09:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Done, check them out OFLC. Also check the talk page for something I added earlier. Thank You for your help in adding the pics. Biggest gta fan ever 10:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Done with the new ratings. Took me a while because I had to do my research on them and then reword it for consistancy. OFLC Biggest gta fan ever 10:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for fixing up the mistakes in the summeries of those images, and about the categorisation, I went to the OFLC page to see where that was categorised, sorry about that. BTW, my username is on most of the edits to the OFLC page (that have to do with the merge), and so officially, i'm taking most of the credit. But in real life, at least half of the credit belongs to you, you helped me alot in how to get those images onto the page. Also, just check on the last edit I did, as I added the info that time, and not just the pics, it may need a small cleanup. (the one to do with the new ratings, obviousley not the one after yours where I added the external link) Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 23:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hey, I realise that, the credit thing was just the easiest way to say that although my username is on the edits, you helped alot. About you's knowing what type of user people are, I beleive you.Gboyers has left 2 messages on my talk page ever, yet he seems to know alot more about what I do for the wiki than I would expect him to know about a single user. More than I remember. Biggest gta fan ever 08:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti Just quickly before I go to a party (=D lol) I have read today that Vercetti is in San Andreas! I'll tell you about it later and explain more MoNK 18:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :555 We Tip mission ::While going to the destination marker, you will see police cars chase a car and a man firing at them. If you look closely, you can see it is Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Be careful -- the police will sometimes crash into you, giving you one star on your wanted meter. :::I read this and thought you might be interested! MoNK 20:04, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Page history Now why didn't I think of that? Your right, I often forget my signature (and then remember as soon as I save) but I always go back and add it. Anyway, while i'm talking to you about page history, I for some reason looked at the history of my talk page. All edits except 3 (1 by me, 2 by Gboyers) was by you, most are replies so I checked your talk page history and there are literally more messages from me recently then on your talk page ever. I would say sorry but I see Gboyers' talk page history is the same but with your username. LOL. Biggest gta fan ever 10:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I was never worried about using space on your talk page. I just thought it was funny, I was laughing the whole time I was typing that post. I deliberatley made it sound serious but thats what made it funny to me. I didn't mean to make it so seriopus that you actually beleived the seriousness. LOL. Biggest gta fan ever 11:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Businesses Yo, lol! I think that Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories is complete. I'll be moving on to Businesses in GTA Vice City tomorrow if possible. MoNK 19:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Image Attributions As we have established, screenshots of GTA games are copyright of Rockstar, not the screenshotter or uploader, so we can use them unless they have been significantly artistically modified. With other images, we usually use them unless there is a complaint, or unless we know we cannot. Image attribution is almost impossible to obtain retrospectively. Most people just take the images off random other websites or from google. The only way to ensure full atribution is to delete any image that is uploaded without it. I don't suggest we go down that route. We have successfully removed images after complaints before, and that process works well. Sure it would help to have attributions, but is enough for most. Gboyers talk 00:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to you asking for the source of all those images to be verified. Our current policy states that we can use any (non artistically modified) GTA screenshot; and that we will remove any image if we receive a complaint from the creator (or copyright holder). Yes is required on all those images, but it doesn't have to be the uploader that does that (although that makes it a lot easier). Gboyers talk 00:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Shoreside Vale Map Hey Eganio, can you delete this image Image:Shoreside Vale Map.jpg for copyright reasons. Mcanmoocanu Screenshots Hey, on the page Wardrobe, as there is a picture of the San Andreas wardrobe I wanted to put one of the GTA IV wardrobe, but I don't have one. How do all you people take screenshots of the games? Biggest gta fan ever 06:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :You brought up a good point, PC. it's easy to take screenshots on a PC. I will have a look at those places as there is the possibility for Niko to take photos on his phone. Unless your in a mission that specifically says to take a photo all you can do is dismiss the photo. It's a stupid feature really. But mabye there is an option to save the photos's, I will definently take a look because although GTA IV isn't on PC, there are many screenshots around the web, unless they use a camera and take a photo of the TV and then crop (which wouldn't be great quality) there must be a way. BTW, I wasn't asking you anything about the actual game, I know your clueless, I just forgot about PC and thought that somehow people were taking screenshots on console games. Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 08:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Mr Vercetti OK, well I will take a break on the whole Businesses pages and try. How far is the mission into the game? MoNK 09:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Well I guess that'll be me starting another game. Hopefully it will be worth it :-) I have the PC version but I use a PS2 controller... The PC controls are so annoying! lol MoNK 10:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I was too lazy too! So I bought it on the internet :-D MoNK 10:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Karen/Michelle I posted this on the Karen talk page but no one has been back for a while so I thought I'd bring it up with you. :I have come up with the possibilly perfect way of linking the Michelle page here. Somewhere on the Michelle page it could say: ::This is the page about how Michelle is origionally met, and is also about dating Michelle. For the full main story part that Michelle plays, click here. (Page contains Spoilers) :That way, people looking for Karen would know that that's where to go, people looking for info about Michelle will know that this page will contain info about future story and so won't click it. Thoughts? Biggest gta fan ever 07:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) San Fierro Packers Do you know what the San Fierro Packers are cause in GTA: San Andreas guide for PC it says San Fierro Packers with a logo on it. Mcanmoocanu (IDK what time it is) Sooo I gots me this guy here who not only removes important details I made, but also swears, and believe me, I know much about GTA (just need to buy VCS and LCS). Would'nt it be nice for you to give him a "warning" (aka ban)? MetaCracken 16:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Don't be a baby. I'm deleting IRRELEVANT info that you keep pasting. You man know everything about GTA, but you don't know squat about airplanes, buddy. Actually I do know much about planes. You have no idea that I'm a great editor. Play GTA: SA, test out the Rustler, get a 5-star wanted elvel and battle out the Hydras, and see if I'm wrong. MetaCracken 16:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You're excited because you shot down a couple of AI jets that fly around in lazy circles making no attempt to evade? Right. Any novice can do that, buddy. Or any other novices can be knocked down by countless of Hydras no matter how many times you destroy them. Oh yeah. I did that once and the machine gun requires precise aiming. MetaCracken 16:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Man, I've never been knocked out of the sky by a hydra in ANYTHING. There are youtube clips of n00bs wasting hydras in Rustlers. It's no big deal. And what are 'countless of Hydras'? Pleas use correct grammar. :Please continue discussion below. I have a problem. User Metacracken continues to disrupt posts and to post irrelevant information. I'm trying to make the aircraft section as clear and helpful as can be. My efforts are continuously hindered by this immature editor wiling to sacrifice accuracy for the 'last word.' :You're both as bad as each other... MoNK 16:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Or one, like him. If anyone has a problem, it's you. I played a lot GTA: SA and now you'll have to make an effort to play it. I'm not disrupting your posts. I improved it first before you came here. Did Kenny Petrovic even get out of the Shamal to be escorted to safety? yes! Until you deleted it. This is really important, so I suggest you stop this nonsense, please. MetaCracken 16:51, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Why don't you both just stop? This is the most pointless thing I've seen... Arguing over a COMPUTER GAME!!! Just change the record please! MoNK 16:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::No arguments here. I just want him to stop clogging the arteries of this wiki with useless info. ::::Maybe you should stop this. Now. I was never into any arguments, until you have to come here and ruin all this. MetaCracken 16:57, 2 August 2008 (UTC) These articles are user edited right, so when someone posts something they either 1) Know it is 100% right and 2) if they don't they should provide proof. That is what a discussion page is about!!! MoNK 16:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Right, and because neither of those are provided, I have to trim the fat. :Please continue discussion below. Conflict In the interest of keeping everything pertaining to the above discussion in one place, please post further comments here. In response to the issue at hand, MoNK said it best: discussion pages are intended for this sort of thing, in particular the discussion page(s) of the article(s) in question. Gboyers and I have protected the Rustler page because of edit warring in the past, but the talk page is still unprotected. Any issues with content pertaining to the article should be discussed there, and not on any individual user's talk page. Next, because there appears to be a significant conflict between users that has been brought to my attention, I am left at the mercy of the above argumentative posts to figure out what's going on. From what I can glean, rather than discussing inclusion/exclusion of particular information, be it relevant or not, editors have apparently taken it upon themselves to argue on my talk page, which is the wrong way to approach this. The right way to approach this is to use the appropriate talk pages, as I mentioned above, and to discuss things with each other, rather than screaming right vs. wrong. As far as I am concerned, no one is right, since each editor believes their perspective to trump that of the other. The point of this community-based effort is to improve the wiki via collaboration, not autonomous editing. Absolutely no one on here is the ultimate authority on any given subject, no matter how knowledgeable he/she may feel. This is why we have the talk pages. In most instances, edits can be made without discussion, as they are things everyone can verify for themselves. However, when issues arise regarding content that may be contentious, it must be discussed. It does none of us any benefit to accuse each other of editing that deteriorates the wiki. We are all here to improve the wiki, which is why we volunteer our time to make edits. To all editors: please take the time to make your point of view known, and allow other editors to do the same. You'll do a lot more good for this wiki if you collect your thoughts, assume good faith of your fellow editors, and simply add your opinion to the discussion without assuming an accusatory stance. Eganio''Talk'' 20:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Here here! Now let's all go to the pub :-D MoNK 21:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Ed, This had already been partially dealt with as per my talk page and MC's. Can you make sure that you liase with me before taking over an incident, just to make sure we don't send out mixed messages. This has already resulted in one member being suspended, so is quite a delicate subject. Gboyers talk 22:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::What you did was perfectly good, and is pretty close to what I would have done next, but just make sure you check out all the evidence before acting, especially making sure nobody else has already dealt with it. Gboyers talk 14:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::I just have to say that I have no idea why they chose your talk page instaed of their own. Worst even, the admin. Biggest gta fan ever 10:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Archiving Hi. When you archive your talk page, you should not copy and paste the text onto a subpage. You should move the page, so that it keeps the history with the text. This is a requirement of our licence, which states that any content must be attributable to the people that wrote it. Nobody's going to complain, but it makes it a lot easier to associate things with people. Gboyers talk 22:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :It's best to do it where no discussions are leftover. Even if some are still ongoing, they can be continued without the previous discussions being directly above it. It's easier to verify everything that way, than checking through the history pre-deletion. I'm not saying you can't do it your way, but your "archive" isn't actually an archive if you copy and paste it in yourself, it's a copy. Gboyers talk 00:33, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Character Templates Reply Cheers for that, I'll start to add them to the characters articles. A-Dust 12:41, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Explained Absense I know that you don't need to know, but it would be good to make sure you know that I havn't just left GTA Wiki because I had nothing to do or something like that. My computer broke down and I finally got it fixed and am ready to come back. BTW, this is a FYI as it would appear, unless you have more to say than Welcome Back I don't expect you to reply (unless you want to). Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 06:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Grotti showroom Hey, I found it in Rodeo. Erm, it's along the what is probably the longest road in Los Santos. If you still can't find it I'd be happy to post a picture of the map on imageshack or something showing where it is. MoNK 08:44, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2000 Congradulations on the 2000 edits. Biggest gta fan ever 08:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Police Car Change It's a fact that Rockstar changed the design of the Police Cars in GTA III. Well I have found evidence that the same happened in Vice City. When I didn't have a computer I was really board as I am also temporarily without a PS3. I started flicking through the booklets that come with GTA games (and the maps) and found in the Vice City book, a picture of a white police car under the heading Police (their green in the game). Unfortunately I don't have the game (or the book) with me, so I can't get a scan until Sunday (Aus time). Biggest gta fan ever 06:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Discussion moved from User talk:Eganio to Talk:Police_Car. See these diffs for history. I moved the discussion as a neutral third party. Please continue discussion on Talk:Police_Car. Gboyers talk 03:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hot Coffee Merge I recently found my self looking through the Merge category and merged Hot Coffee with Hot Coffee mod. The page that I decided to keep as the main page was Hot Coffee mod and I redirected Hot Coffee there. The problem I found was capitalisation. Could you as the admin move Hot Coffee mod to Hot Coffee Mod or if there is a reason for the lowercase 'm' please explain it to me. Thank You. Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 05:52, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sandboxes Hey, I noticed your sandboxes. Now I realise that Sandbox 1 and Sandbox 2 are probably practice for what your about to do on real pages (or getting it to look right before you put it on the wiki)(correct me if I'm wrong) but Sandbox 3 is a quiz. Do I answer it or is it just see if I can answer it) and if yes, how, what do you want me to do? Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 07:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Log in Issues I've been logged out automatically, and managed to log back in by clicking on the box, which will let me stay logged in. However, for a few mintues, whenever I went into another article to improve it, I was logged out again. I think there is a problem with my log ins. MetaCracken 22:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Quizzes You said that if I could help you with your quizzes to let you know. Well, I have decided to helpby making my own quizzes about GTA IV. I will be adding to them in the days to come. If you want to take them for yourself and put them in your difficulty levels, just copy and paste them, and then format them the ways yours are formatted. Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 07:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Aussiebushmatt has also told me that he would also like to help. BTW, exactly how do you think that we should bring them together. Mine are GTA IV at the moment, so we just have to put them in difficulty levels like yours, and then add them to yours under a new heading, is that how you would like to do it, not overlap games? Or do you plan on making longer quizzes anyway? I am leaving that up to you because the quizzes are your idea, and I don't want to take over. Thank You. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Let's start by making sure that all input from other uses comes to both of us (all three if Aussiebushmatt is in). Heres my idea. You redirect all your quizz talk pages to that of Sandbox 3. I will do the same with the talk page of my quiz, and anyone that helps can do the same, so that users instead of directly asking me for example, ask us as a team, also, it could be a place for us as a team to make decisions instead of all over each others talk pages. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Great idea. I have changed the format of my Sandbox to fit this, I have also added a custom template to the categories talk page. Maybe you should add a message to the top of your sandboxes like I have on mine, so that users know what to do with comments, and know what to do to help (just a suggestion). Thank You. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::I would start making quizzes right now but for the love of god, I can't work out how to create a damn sandbox. I'm feeling especially noob-ish right now. --Aussiebushmatt 09:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Mission There is a mission that I mentioned on the Quiz talk page and I was going to mention this there but thought it was an unappropriate place. The mission A Dish Served Cold has been called A Dish Best Served Cold on the wiki. There is no "Best". Could you move it? I noticed that Aussiebushmatt mentioned it on the talk page, and I agreed as soon as I saw it. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :After I mentioned it, I did realise that you were the one to change it. Basically, A Dish Best Served Cold, sounds better until you realise exactly what does happen in the mission. I didn't even notice it until I read the talk page. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Website Page Name Hi, I haven't spoken to you for a while, that means I haven't had any "problems". Until now. LOL. I recently merged the pages Love-meet.net and Love-Meet.net (they weren't in the merge category but it was obvious they were the same thing). However, there was no reason for keeping any of the headings so I just chose randomly. None were correct because the Website Category says: :Make sure websites are in lower case, and do not include the www. What this means is that the page Love-meet.net {the one I kept) needs to be moved to love-meet.net and to avoid a double redirect, the page Love-Meet.net (which I redirected to the one I kept) need to be redirected to the operating page as well) (last time I told you to move a page, I found the double redirect the next day). BTW, I think it would be good for you to know that the reason that I haven't had any problems lately is because I'm becoming more confident with my own judgment on the wiki, and if I'm in doubt I just say my idea on the talk page. If I'm sure but was wrong, it can easily be fixed and I learn from my mistakes. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:51, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about this, LOL, but I just noticed that every page in the category starts with a capital, the quote I posted before does state that they shouldn't right? If they shouldn't, I guess they all need to be moved. Alot of work for you, LOL. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for looking at that. One thing though, see how I did the merge going by my own judgment, is there any reason that I shouldn't have done that, and that I should have used a merge tag? If that was a mistake, I won't do it in the future, I simply saw two of the same article and did what I'' thought needed to be done. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 04:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) PC Merge Hi, could you have a look at Personal Computer? I did the merge, It was a trickey one though, could you see if I set it out right? 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 04:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) User:PROFESSERGARFIELD Hi, you were there after me so you know what happened on User talk:PROFESSERGARFIELD. Did I cross the line as a non-staff member? I don't know why I told him that, I just saw how that user made other user pages (not even accounts because how would the system assign things like passwords when they were made by another account), just making user pages and putting their own real name on it. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 23:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :OK, Thanks for the advice. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 00:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Links within Script I can see your point, although I've always thought it best to link words to an article if we have one. In particular the Humphries link, as the only other links are from that article and character lists (Characters by Surname, GTA III Era Characters and Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories). There has been no discussion on this issue to my knowledge, although I think a wider consensus amongst editors would be the best way forward. Whilst we are discussing this, what are your opinions on having links within references? A-Dust 19:35, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Non-Wiki Related Question Hey, I have always been given the impression that you are a highly educated person, it's time to put that to the test! LOL! My friend always says to me (and I quote): :GTA IV is crap, PS3 is crap.'' However, back when I was still in the process of completing the main story, and I told him plot details, he was always interested, on top of that, he tells me things about videos about GTA IV that he's watched on YouTube. When you try and say the same things about his Nintendo Wii, or the games he plays, he won't take it. Do you know what you call a person like that? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:13, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Multiple Accounts Hi Ed. People are NOT welcome to have more than one account. Check out the GTA Wiki:Rules (number 5) which says: "Creating multiple user accounts for one person is forbidden, particularly if it is to circumvent a block from the site, to mislead others or to create the illusion of greater support for an issue. The only exceptions to this are bots...". Basically if they have a good reason they can have one, but they should always ask staff first. If they have more than one, they should pick one to keep and forget the others - this includes ones created by accident. Please could you correct your statements on User talk:PROFESSERGARFIELD to match this? Thanks - Gboyers talk 10:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) More Multiple Accounts Hi, a similar situation as before: :User:Ukarthik :User:Ukarthik89 Both user pages were created by the first user. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :and ::user:Gunnerboy ::user:Claudetommy :(both by the first) BTW, I just notice thes in the Recent Activity section on the main page. I don't go hunting for them. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Help Hello, it's been a while but how can I find the page where it says the recently deleted files/images are. Mcanmoocanu Discovery Hi, I don't know how long until I will get a reply because you've been inactive for a while, but I just logged out to test something (admin can't test if a page can be edited because we can edit anything) (I didn't actually edit - I just looked to see if it was Edit this page or View Source). Anyway, while I was logged off the main page changed from Welcome Biggest gta fan ever to just a list of random users, and I saw your avatar. Except it wasn't Eganio's, it belonged to GeneGnome. His name is Ed Ganio but he has no contributions. It gave me a laugh, your original user account. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 12:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Perfect Mission Hi, A while ago I started on an idea that Gboyers came up with, to write a perfect mission article and use it as a guide for writing mission articles all over the wiki. Both GB and A-Dust gave me their input and now that I've remembered about it, and it's getting closer to perfect, I would like to get some input from you as well (I also just asked GK). Here is a link. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey :Hey Ed - just wanted to pop my head in and say hi, wondering if you fancied popping back so we can have a chat sometime. I'm on IRC too with GK - Gboyers talk 15:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC)